Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by cooldamien
Summary: Dumbledore visit Harry the first week of summer to give Harry a device to learn advance magic and Occlumency. Soon after there is an attack at Privet Drive. Join Harry and friends in the sixth year and see what Voldermort is up to.
1. Chapter One: Summer At Privet Drive

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter One: Summer At Privet Drive

Harry James Potter of number four privet drive was tossing and turning in his bed. Harry was currently dreaming of that fateful night in the department of mysteries. He saw the black veil and then in slow motion Sirius is beloved godfather falling in to the veil. At the same time all Harry could do was screamed Noooooooooo as his godfather fell. The bedroom door banged open and Uncle Vernon yelled "get up boy. You will not be screaming ever night and waking me and my family up. If this happens again you will be kicked out."

Vernon then turned around and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut and locked all eleven locks. Harry knew he would not get back to sleep that night. So Harry pulled out one of his old school books and started to read. Harry had been back at the Dursley's now for only a week now. The Dursley's acted most of the time as if Harry was not around. Harry was fine with this as they did not make any remarks about him or his freakish ways. Around seven a clock Harry could hear that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia where waking up. A hour later someone rang the door bell. Thirty seconds later Harry could hear Uncle Vernon yelling at some one that "freaks are not welcome here in this house."

Another minute later Harry could hear some climbing up the stairs then Harry herd a whisper of Alohomora. All the locks clicked then the door swung open to show a very angry looking Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked in and said "Good morning Harry would you like some breakfast I am pretty sure you not had any?" Harry simple nodded while trying to make him self look presentable. Dumbledore said "here let me help" Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry was dressed in new blue jeans and a white T shirt. Then Dumbledore flicked his wand again and a table with breakfast already made was sitting on it. Then two chairs appeared next to the table.

Harry took a seat and started to eat. Dumbledore poured himself some tea and asked "Harry I bet you are wondering why I am here?" Harry swallowed his food and spoke "yes I am." Dumbledore simply nodded and took out a very small box. He taped his wand on the box and the box enlarges it self to be four inches high and the width of five feet squared. The box was a cherry red but still was natural looking and very elegant.

Dumbledore answered Harrys unasked question of what this box is "This box here is called box of Crebro and Erudition which translates to the box of time and learning. This device was invented by my old friend Nickels Flamel which was used for teaching those that have limited time. The device works like a pensive. The one with the knowledge places a copy of that knowledge in the device. Then the student jumps into the device. When you fall in side the device an internal advance time turner takes you back a week. Then the device creates the best way for that student to learn the knowledge. For the week you live in the device. Once the week is up the device kicks you out two seconds after you entered it."

Harry was amazed that this rather small box could do all this. Harry knew this could be the key to learning Occlumency. Dumbledore said "There are only five of these devices created for certain people. I was given two of these devices. One for my self and the other to give to someone that I thought needed it. I have had this extra one now four twenty years now. I am giving this to you. I hope you use it well Harry. I have placed a lot of information in there already Harry. I also had Mr. Ollivander place some important information in there for when you are ready. But the first thing I want you to learn is Occlumency. Not only will you be able to protect your mind from Voldermort. But also it will help you with all other forms of magic. Harry remember you may only enter the device once a day no more."

Harry was in shock that such a thing would be given to him. Something that Hermione would die for. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked "Harry may I see your wand?" Harry nodded and handed Dumbledore his wand. Dumbledore said an incantation and then Harry's wand glowed blue for a second. Then Dumbledore took out a bottle of potion and told Harry to drink it. Harry did as he was told. Dumbledore said "this potion will last for a month. But by then you will have learned how to mask your magic with out a potion. Now you can use magic with out being detected by the ministry."

Harry was happy he would not have to deal with any of the Dursley's crap. Plus he could practice defense magic. Dumbledore got up and said "I have to leave now so I will be seeing you later." With that he left with a very silent pop. Harry moved the wooden box on the bed and then vanished the table and chairs. Harry was inching to try out the device. Harry placed the device on the floor. Harry undid the latch and pushed the lit open. The lit swung open and fell on the floor.

Harry could see a circular pool of gray like liquid a bit like a pensive. Harry looked at the clock which read 8:38. Harry said to him self "What the hell." and jumped into the pool. Harry saw color passing him by and then he landed on a plush floor. Harry looked around and saw the room looked a lot like the room of requirements. Harry then saw Dumbledore appear and said "Good morning Harry. Are you ready to start on Occlumency?" Harry just nodded. Dumbledore said "good find your self a comfortable place and I start with the basic theory and then we will move on to the practical exercises."

For what felt like two hours Dumbledore lectured how Occlumency worked. Some how Harry could not help being very fascinated by the lecture, plus it made perfect since like the lesson was designed perfectly for Harry and just for Harry. Harry learned more about Occlumency in two hours then all of the lessons with Snape put together. Harry then moved on to a meditation design to help sort out ones mind. Once one understood there mind, they could clear it easily. Since time did not matter here Harry sat doing the meditation for five hours.

Then Dumbledore said "Let's try and see how well you can clear your mind. I will give you a minute more then I will try and invade your mind." A minute later Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and said "Legilimens" at first nothing happen but after a minute a picture started to appear in his mind. The first trip on the Hogwarts express. Then it stopped and the room came back in to focus. Dumbledore spoke "That is very good Harry but you did not maintain a clear mind. I want you to try the meditation again."

Since Harry did not need to eat or sleep in the device Harry was able to meditate for eight hours sorting threw his mind. Since there seem to be no apparent time here Harry did not know if five minutes or five days had past. After eight hours Dumbledore said "Harry we are going to try again in a minute so make sure you mind is clear." A minute later Dumbledore spoke "Legilimens" nothing happened. Dumbledore held the spell for ten minutes but still nothing happened. Dumbledore lifted the spell and said "See Harry how having lots of time and not having to worry about eating or sleeping how fast you can learn. You are now a level one Occlumens. The next step is to learn how to pick which memories a Legilimency sees."

Dumbledore showed Harry a new meditation used to learn how clear your mind of every thing except one or more things. This took a while to get right. Dumbledore had a glass ball that he looked into to see if only the right memories where appearing. When a wrong memory appeared Dumbledore would say something like "The Dursley's have nothing to do with the Hogwarts express." Four hours later Harry got it and Dumbledore step up the exercise by having Harry think about the Hogwarts express and the first welcoming feast while having loud music playing in the room.

This took longer because the music kept distracting Harry. But after seven hours Harry had it right. Dumbledore add another memory and cast an inching spell on Harry. This time it took nine hours for poor Harry to get his mind to focus on only the three memories. Dumbledore then again added two more memories for Harry to remember and Professor Snape appeared. Harry now had five memories to deal with and Snape yelling at Harry about his parents and Harry's faults. When Harry just about got it right Snape would kick Harry. It took Harry twenty hours to get it right.

Dumbledore added five more memories which came to a total of ten memories. It took another ten hours to get this right. Dumbledore added two more memories and cast a medium level pain curse. This was really hard, it took Harry twenty hours to block the pain and another three to think of only the twelve memories. Dumbledore said "Good job Harry you are a now a level two Occlumens. Now the next step is to create a believable fake memory. That is mixed with at least five other real memories. To make it believable you have to have every detail thought of. Basically you use your imagination. I want you to modify your sorting ceremony to show that you where sorted in to Slytherin.

Dumbledore again used the glass orb to check Harry's progress. He would point out flaws like the Great Hall ceiling the clouds where not moving and what not. This took about six hours to get right. When Harry completed a scenario Dumbledore would name another this went on until Harry could do this instantly. This went on for seventy eight hours. When this was over Dumbledore said "You are now a level four Occlumens. Only time will make you a level five Occlumens. Every night you need to clear your mind. Now for your reward since you have very good control over your mind. I am going to teach you how to conjure an object."

Dumbledore gave a quick lecture on conjuring, about how you had to clear your mind of every thing but the object you want and how you had to picture every detail of an object the size, shape, smell, taste, feel, what it made, ect. Then you flicked your wand and will the object to appear. The object would last depending on how powerful the wizard is. Harry spent three hours with conjuring. By the end of the three hours Harry could conjure a table set with tea and cups in one go.

Dumbledore said "Our lessons are done for now and it's time to go back to world of the living. Do not come back until after tomorrow this time. Good bye Harry." Harry landed on his feet next to the device. Harry looked at the time which read 8:38. It's like it never happened. Harry closed up the box and slid it under the bed.

Harry decided to go out side for a while. Harry walked down stairs to be stop by his Uncle which was leaving to work. Vernon yelled "Your kind is not to show up here." Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing spell on Vernon. Harry said "If my kind what to come then there is nothing you can do about it. Plus I am now aloud to do magic so I will leave you alone and you will leave me alone. Harry undid the silencing charm. Vernon then ran out of the house to his car.

Harry walked around privet drive and the park until lunch time. Harry walked back to number four and made a sandwich for him self. Then Harry went back to his room to read one of his books. At four thirty there was some knocking at the door. Aunt Penitua called for Harry. When Harry got down stairs he saw the last person he ever what to see Professor Snape. Snape said "Potter is there some where we can talk?" Harry led Snape to his room.

Once in the room Snape said "I will only be here for a minute. The headmaster wants me to test your Occlumens skills or should I say lack of them. Then I will be gone so let's get this over with. Snape took out his wand and said "Legilimens". But nothing happened. Again Snape spoke "Legilimens" but again nothing happened. Snape asked how is this possible Potter? Harry said "Dumbledore knows how to teach unlike some people I know." Snape had a very angry look and yelled "Legilimens" but again nothing happen.

Snape said "This is not over Potter and he left with a pop." Harry could not help but start laughing at Snape. He had won. Harry eat dinner with the Dursley's and then whet to bed early. For some reason he felt very tired. Harry cleared his mind and fell a sleep.

For the first time in a long time he had a night with no nightmares. He was awoken by his aunt. She wanted him to cook breakfast. Harry took out his wand and breakfast appeared on the table. Aunt Penitua dropped the duster she had in her hand. She looked shocked then said "What the hell did you just do?" Harry answered "I made Breakfast is all". Harry sat down and started to eat. Vernon came in and sat down and eat. Vernon said "Penitua this is by fare the best breakfast I ever had. Hell even the coffee is great." Penitua said "I did not make the food the boy magic it up."

Vernon stop eating and said "I have to go to work." and left. Penitua said "get rid of this freak food so I can make Dudley real food. But then Dudley came in and ran to the table. He started to devour the food and said with a mouth full "This is the best". Penitua said "Stop eating that freak food." Dudley wined "But mom this is better then any I have ever had." Penitua yelled "Boy get rid of it now". Harry took out his wand and vanished the food and went up stairs.

As Harry climbed the stairs Harry could hear Dudley stomping up and down. Then Harry herd Aunt Penitua scream "no son of mine will eat freak food." Harry went into his room and got the learning device out. He opened it up and jumped in. Harry appeared on the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore appeared and said "Good morning Harry. This week we are going to work with most forms of Magical travel. First thing where going to learn is Apparition. Now do not worry this is a recreation of Hogwarts with no anti Apparition wards."

Dumbledore gave a lecture on Apparition. He told Harry "Apparition becomes more difficult as distance increases. Apparition can be done wand less. The most important thing you can do in apparition is focus on the location or coordinates you want to go to. Since you know Occlumency this will be easier for you. All you have to do is think of location really clearly in your mind and then give your wand a flick while thinking about appearing at the location in your mind. If done right you should appear at the location now Harry try appariting to the tree over there."

Harry picture being by the tree for minute and gave his wand a flick but nothing happen. Dumbledore said "when you flick your wand you have to think about appearing by the tree." Harry tried it again and Harry herd a pop and found him self by the tree. Dumbledore said "Very good now Apparit next to me." Harry picture the ground next to Dumbledore and appearted next to him. Dumbledore said "Very good you did not use any wand movement. Now put your wand away and think of appearting by the tree." Harry did as he was told and found it worked.

Dumbledore had Harry Appariting around the castle and Hogsmeade for a few hours. Then Dumbledore spoke up "Harry it is time to learn how to make a portkey. A portkey is a little harder to make. You have to not only have the location pictured in your mind. You also have to picture a trigger such as a count down or simply touching the portkey. Then you point your wand at an object and say Portus.

Harry spent the next twenty hours mastering the creation of a portkey. After Harry mastered making portkeys Dumbledore said "Now we are going to learn how to make your self invisible with out the use of a wand or invisibility cloak. After a four hour lecture, it took Harry about four days to master turning invisible wandlessly.

Dumbledore said "Now for the rest of time here we are going to work on animating objects. The spell incantation is Vigoro. As you say the incantation you have to think about what you want the object to do whether it is some thing simple as moving foreword or advance as defending you."

By the time Harry had to leave to the real world Harry could animate twenty five objects at once while still being able to duel. When Harry found him self back in his room. He thought that he might have a chance at serving Voldemort wrath. Harry closed the box up and slid it under the bed. Harry decided to go out side for the day.

Around lunch Harry found a hidden spot in the park and decided to conjure him self a picnic basket with lunch already made. Half way threw lunch Remus walk up to Harry with a bag in his hand. Harry said "Hello Professor Lupin." Remus said "We know each other for some time. You can call me Remus or if you prefer Moony. Now how are you holding up?" Harry spoke "You still want to talk to me after I killed Sirius?" Lupin grabbed Harry and said "Harry it is not your fault that Sirius died. If it is anyone's fault it is Bellatrix and You Know Who's. We have to stick together now Harry in times like this. Sirius would not want you blaming your self."

The two hug each other for some time. When the two broke apart they felt better then they had for some time. Remus then spoke "Dumbledore want me to deliver this bag to you." Remus handed Harry the gray bag. The two talk for a while then Remus left around two a clock.

Harry went back home and to his room to find out what is in the bag. The first thing Harry saw was a note and Harry read it.

_Harry_

_This bag contains items needed for five different rituals. You need to take the bag with you tomorrow in the learning device. The device will help you with the five rituals. _

_Good Luck_

_Albus _

The next day Harry got up and headed down to the kitchen for Breakfast and then went up to his room to get out the learning device, grabbed the bag and then enter the learning device. Harry found him self in the DA room again. Dumbledore appeared and said "Good morning Harry we have a busy day ahead. We have to complete five rituals. The first ritual might not be considered a ritual because all you do is drink a potion. This potion is commonly used on children with two magical parents. This potion wakes up any dormant magic genes. So Harry lay down on the floor and drink this potion."

Dumbledore opened the bag and handed Harry a bottle with a potion in it. Harry drank the potion and fell a sleep for twelve hours. When Harry woke up Dumbledore asked "had a good nap?" Harry nodded and asked "Why did I fall a sleep?" Dumbledore answered "Because your body has to adjust to the potion and any extra power you might get. Now the next ritual is to restore your eye sight so you do not need glasses."

Dumbledore had Harry again lay down on the plush floor. He cast series of spell's and dropped some liquid in Harry's eyes. Then Dumbledore had Harry drink another potion. Again Harry fell a sleep for another twelve hours. When Harry again woke up he could not see. Dumbledore told Harry to take off his glasses. When Harry took off his glasses he could see perfectly.

Dumbledore said "I hate to do this but we have three more rituals to get through. The next ritual is to let you have access to your mother's magic. When your mother died for you she gave you all of her magic. This ritual simply lets you use your mother's magic, possibly making you almost twice as powerful as you were before the ritual."

This ritual Harry had to follow Dumbledore instructions and do as he was told. Harry had to create a fire burning around him self then had to drink seven different potions and repeat a ten minute long chant. When the ritual was complete again Harry fell a sleep for twenty four hours. Harry then slowly woke up and saw Dumbledore smiling.

Dumbledore had some sort of instrument in his hand he waved around it Harry and said "Very good Harry the rituals turned out very well. Now on to the next ritual now this ritual is almost the same as the last one but instead of unlocking your mother's power you will be unlocking the power Voldemort's gave you that night." Harry yelled "What do you mean unlocking Voldemort power. I don't want to be like him." Dumbledore calmly answered "Harry the power you have does not make you like him It is your choices that count. You chose to use your power for good while he chooses to use his power for greed. Remember it all about the choices we make in life. Now let get started."

Harry again did what Dumbledore told Harry to do and after the ritual Harry fell a sleep for another twenty four hours. Harry woke up again but did not feel refreshed this time he felt tiered. Dumbledore said "That Harry is because even with the enchantments on this device. Your body has been taxed a lot. Now we have one last ritual to do. I do not know much about this ritual but Fawkes what's you to do this ritual. Fawkes is a very smart creature and when I was looking threw an old book on light rituals. Fawkes flew to my desk and used his magic to turn the pages. I knew he wanted you to do the ritual he gave the tears need. So let see what happens."

Harry followed Dumbledore instruction pouring Fawkes ashes from a burning day around him self and drank the vile of tears. Harry then repeated the chant. After the chant Fawkes appeared. Fawkes flew to Harry and dug his claws into Harry's heart and Harry blacked out.

Harry woke up in his bed at number four privet drive. Harry saw the clock which read 6:46. Harry looked at his chest but saw nothing. The box was still opened on the floor. Harry closed the lid and slid it under the bed. Harry found his wand on the night stand. Harry took a shower and got dressed then went to make a large breakfast and eat it.

After breakfast Harry went up to his room to do today's lesson. Harry got the box out and entered it. Harry found him self back in the DA room. Dumbledore appeared and said "Good morning Harry I glad you finally woke up. The last ritual was very taxing. It might be some time until you find out what gifts you were given. Now today we will be working with magical energy. By the time you leave here you will know how to hide your magical signature and cast spell's silently, meaning not having to say the incantation or using wand move beside a simple flick."

Dumbledore showed Harry a meditation used to help your conscious mind take direct control of your magic. The meditation took some time but Harry finally connected his conscious mind with his magic. The next step was to change the magic signature so Harry could still do underage magic after the month was up. This also took some time as Dumbledore had to explain the concept of a magic signature and Harry figured out on his own how to change his magic.

Once Harry finally changed his magic Signature he had to learn how to draw and shape magic to cast a spell's with no incantation. By the time Harry's week in the box was up for the day. Harry had a good grasp of silent casting. Harry landed back on the floor of his room. Harry spent most of the day out side walking around. Harry did send a letter to the order telling how he was doing. Harry had not received any letters from his friends because of Owl's could be tracked.

The next day lesson was very exciting to Harry. He learned what Dumbledore called controlled Magic or also known as wand less magic. Wand less magic is a lot like silent casting but you had no help from a wand drawing the magic. With the help of Dumbledore and the power boost from the rituals Harry learned wand less magic fairly quickly but found if used it for a long time will make you tired. The last thing he learned in that session is the beginning half of Legilimency. The first half of Legilimency was to learn how to master the Legilimens spell. Harry had to learn how to break mind shields and how to tell what was the truth and what was a lie.

When Harry exited the learning box he found Hedwig with a note and a bag in her talons. Harry untied the bag and letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_Thank you for your letter insuring the Dursley's are treating you well. Voldemort has been quiet since that fateful night. The bag has what you will need for Mr. Ollivander_ _lesson. Just take it with you next time you have a lesson._

_Until next time keep safe._

_Albus._

Harry placed the bag next to the wooden box for tomorrow's lesson. Harry was temped to use Legilimency on his aunt to find out about his mother but he did not. But at Dinner Harry caught Dudley's eye accidentally and he saw a vision of Dudley being kicked out of his gang because he refused to beat up any more kids. When Dudley looked a way the vision stop Harry knew he would have to ask someone about this.

The next day after Harry got dressed and eat Harry entered the box with the bag from Ollivander's. Harry was again in the DA room. Dumbledore appeared and said "I see you had your first eye contact Legilimency. That what we will be working with today is controlling what you did earlier accidentally. After four day's of work Harry had a good grasp on eye contact Legilimency. Harry could now tell if someone was lying to him and he could look in to someone's eyes and search there mind for something.

Dumbledore said "Lesson with me have ended for now. Mr. Ollivander will work with you now." The room turned black for a second then some sort of lab appeared. Harry then herd Mr. Ollivander say "I have been expecting you. For the rest of the lesson we are going to create a magic staff and then combine it with your wand. So you can use either your wand or the staff. Now then for some practice wandlessly unshrink the bag Dumbledore sent you.

Later Ollivander had Harry looking thought a book of staff designs. Harry had to pick one or draw out his own design. Harry later found the perfect design. The staff looked very elegant with a crystal ball on top and top of the ball was a manifest Phoenix. Ollivander showed Harry the carving spell and had Harry carve the wooden part of the staff. It took Harry while to get the hang of the spell but when it was done it looked very nice.

The next step was to place melted gold around the top and base of the staff. Then Harry had to shape the phoenix out of magical metal. The next part was to hallow out the staff to hold Harry's wand and a new core plus a potion mixed with Harry's blood. The new core was another tail feather from Fawkes. Ollivander made the potion and had Harry put ten drop of his blood in the potion.

The two had to wait until the potion simmered before they could continue. Ollivander told Harry the crystal that would be used as the focus is from a dragon that died. A dragon has a crystal in middle of there heart. This is there magic core and is some what rare. Once the potion was done. Ollivander had Harry drop his wand and Fawkes tail feather in to hollow out part of the staff. Then Ollivander filled the up the staff with the potion then the crystal was placed on top of staff to seal it and finally the phoenix was merge with crystal.

It looked like the phoenix talons dug into the crystal. Then the phoenix seemed to come alive and flapped it wings and sang a song. Ollivander said "Mr. Potter the staff is complete when you cast magic with the staff you will find your spell's to be much more powerful. If you want your wand just think of the staff shrinking and turning into your wand. It vise versa if you want your wand to become the staff think of the wand growing and turning in to a staff. Now what are you waiting for give it a wave.

Harry took the staff in his hand he could felt a powerful warmth. Harry switched the staff downwards and red and gold fire works appeared for about ten seconds. Ollivander said "Good it a perfect match. Now change it back to your wand. A second latter Harry was now holding his wand. But there was a different with the handle. The handle was no longer wooden it was now gold with a Phoenix raped around. Mr. Ollivander said "Mr. Potter use that staff well." Then Harry was back in his room at number four.

* * *

A/N 

Please read and review. I also need a beta reader if any one wants the job E-mail me at dtinsley gmail. com


	2. Chapter Two: The Attack

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter Two: The Attack

Harry was back in his room thinking about his lessons when he herd and felt a very large explosion. Harry looked out side and saw that every house was now in flames. Harry then herd screaming coming from the kitchen. Harry quickly opened his door to find out what was going on. Harry saw three Death Eaters climbing up the stairs. Harry made his wand transformed in to a staff.

Harry waved the staff at the three death eaters and they went flying down the stairs and into a wall. Harry turned him self invisible and ran down the stairs. Harry cast a stunning spell at the three death eaters. Harry quickly went in to the kitchen to find two death eaters torturing his aunt and uncle. Harry waved his staff and the two death eaters flew into a wall. Harry then stunned the two death eaters. Harry then made a portkey and gave it to the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia had Dudley and Uncle Vernon touch it. She counted down to three but nothing happened. Aunt Petunia looked at were Harry was standing but invisible. She said "It does not work." Harry knew there must be some wards stopping portkeys.

Harry told the Dursley's to stay put. Harry sealed the door to the kitchen, window and walked out the back door and sealed it. Harry walked out to the street to find thirty Death Eaters around Privet Drive. Harry found a group of five on the front lawn. Harry waved his staff and the five Death Eaters went flying. But something whet wrong Harry became visible again. All the death eaters started to run at Harry while casting curses at him. Harry conjured up a wall of fire when a cutting curse hit Harry in his right leg.

Harry needed more time and help. He conjured up muggle guns turrets and animated them to fire at the Death Eaters. Harry then conjured him self a stone wall with peak holes and placed a repelling charm on the wall and also a safety charm so if the wall was blown up it would only hit in the Death Eaters direction. The flame wall was dispelled and the gun turrets took out about ten Death Eaters before the guns were blown up.

The remaining Death Eaters attacked Harry position. Harry was able to stun three more Death Eaters but then The Death Eater mage to blow up Harry's wall which took out five more Death Eaters. The remaining Death Eaters started to hurl cures after cures at Harry. Two more cutting Cruses hit Harry and a lot of Cruciatus cures too. Harry was in more pain then any thing else. He knew he wound need to do something. Harry pushed every bid of magic he had out.

This caused a magic explosion that killed some and thru back the rest of the death eaters. The pain stop and Harry felt very weak. Harry looked around to see Voldemort and six other Death Eaters at the end of Privet Drive. Harry knew he had to trick Voldermort to leave. Because Harry had very little magic power left. Harry slowly gimped over to Voldermort.

Harry could tell Voldermort was doing some sort of magic the air around him was gold. As he got closer it sounded like his mother singing. Voldermort looked afraid of Harry. Voldermort said "Ready to join your parents Potter?" Harry answered "You can't kill me so you send forty some death Eaters at me and they can't kill me so what are you going to do now Tom? Maybe I should take care of these six." Voldermort screamed "Never use that filthy Muggle name again and Potter you are weak I can feel it." Harry Legilimens one of the death Eaters and found out Voldermort was holding the wards.

Harry responded "Do you what to risk your body guards while you are holding the wards. You can't defend your self while holding the wards and if you let go of them you and your death eaters will not be able to do any harm to me but I can do harm to you." Voldermort said "This is not over Potter." The six Death Eaters plus Voldermort portkeyed out.

Harry knew he did not have the power to Apparit or make anther portkey. So Harry used his staff to hobble to the only standing house number four. There were bodies all over the place ether Death Eaters or Muggle. Harry finally got back to the house and unsealed the kitchen door. He found that his relatives were fine. Harry grabbed the portkey and said "come on all you grab on it should work now. This will take us to safety." The three Dursley's grabbed on to the towel and Harry said "three, two, one" The four of them felt the hock behind the naval and they landed in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry black out right on the kitchen floor.

The Weasley's family plus Hermione were eating breakfast when four people appeared in the corner of the kitchen. They saw that it was Harry and the Dursley's. Then they saw a very torn and beat up Harry fall to the ground. Hermione and Ginny screamed out loud. Mrs. Wealsey ran over to Harry and she saw his wounds. She yelled out "call Dumbledore and have Madam Pomfrey brought here." Arthur ran to the fire place to contact Dumbledore.

A minute later Dumbledore and Pomfrey appeared. In the entrance hall a pop's could be herd of other Order members that had been called. Pomfrey ran over to Harry and started to check him over. Dumbledore ordered "Half of you go check Privet Drive and get the Ministry. The other half I want you to stand guard and wait for further orders.

Pomfrey said "I made him stable enough to move." She took the staff out of Harry's hands, but as soon as the staff left contact with Harry it transformed back in to a wand. Molly took the wand. Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and took him to Sirius bedroom and started to work on him. Back in the kitchen Dumbledore was talking to the Dursley's to find out what happen. Dumbledore did not find out very much from them. A few minute later Kingsley appeared to give a report. Dumbledore asked "what happed Kingsley?"

Kingsley said "Well so far we know is the Death Eaters set timed explosion charms on all house on privet drive except number four. Jane Johnson and Twenty some Muggles died and still counting from the explosion Mrs. Figgs is alive but had to be take Saint Mungo's. Mr. Potter must had herd this and came out his room and blasted three death eaters off the stairs and into a wall. Then Harry entered the kitchen and blasted two more death eaters. Because of some wards that we traced a portkey failed and so I guessing Potter sealed the Dursley's in and went out side. Harry then by the looks of it took out five more Death Eaters with a blasting curse. Mr. Potter must be a big fan of that curse. Harry then conjured some Muggles things which killed ten Death Eaters before I guess they destroyed them. A lot of stone was found which killed four death Eaters. Now here the strange part there was some sort of huge magical back lash killing eleven Death Eaters and knocking out six others. One of the Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy. A few minute later the wards around Privet Driver went back to normal. That is every thing I know Sir."

Dumbledore nodded and said "thank you Kingsley if you could return and report how the clean goes and get Harry's things." Kingsley nodded and disappeared with a pop. Everyone in the room was in shock after hearing the report." Hermione asked in a quit voice "I know Harry good at defense but he not that good and how did Harry make a staff?" Dumbledore sighed and said "I given Harry something he could use to learn Occlumency and other advance magic. I glad I did or Harry might not be alive right now."

A minute latter Pomfrey walked into the kitchen and said "Mr. Potter will be fine it seem his body is healing very quickly. But he is surfing from Magical exhaustion and will be a while before he wakes up. Knowing Mr. Potter as well as I do I think it will be about two day's until he wakes up. When he wakes make sure he takes the two potions on the night strand." Dumbledore said "Thank Poppy for your help. If you could take a look at the Dursley's before you go back to your vacation home."

Pomfrey gave the Dursley's a check over and gave Vernon and Petunia a Cruciatus healing potion. The Dursley's surprisingly drank the potion. Pomfrey then went and took out a portkey and left. Dumbledore said "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's if you like I can show you to the drawing where the Granger's are at. The Grangers are normal like you. Molly if you could."

Molly led the Dursley's to the drawing room. A second later Arthur popped in to the kitchen. Arthur said "Minister Fudge what to speak to you about the location of Harry. He want you to hand him over to Ministry Auror's." Dumbledore got up and said "thank you Arthur. I will be there shortly." Arthur could tell that Dumbledore was very angry. Arthur disappeared with a pop. Dumbledore disappeared with a pop.

Dumbledore appeared on the Dursley's front lawn. He could see that the area was completely destroyed. He was very proud of Harry for making it out alive with his relatives. Dumbledore was snapped out or thoughts from Fudge who was yelling. Fudge yelled "Dumbledore were are you hiding the boy. He has been charge with the murder of twenty five witches and wizards. The use of under age magic and break the code international secrecy."

Dumbledore after seeing what Harry had to go though finally lost it with Minster. Dumbledore yelled back "Harry had to just fight around forty Death Eaters after finding that where he lived for most of his life was all but destroyed. People he knew most of his life are now dead. Then having to fight to protect his only living blood family members. And now is fighting for his life because he so drained magically and now you the guts to charge him with Murder of TWENTY FIVE DEATH EATERS plus using UNDER AGE MAGIC and breaking the code international secrecy. Hell how can he break the international secrecy When Voldermort DEATH EATERTS kill almost all of Muggles in the area. All you care about is your office and revenge on Harry because you almost lost it."

All of the Ministry workers were dead silent. Most agreed what the Minister should be giving Potter Order of Merlin not charging him with a crime. The reporters that were hiden around the area took note of everything Dumbledore said. Tomorrows daily profit would be very interesting to say the lest. Dumbledore said "I have to get going and see how Harry holding up." Fudge said "Now see here Dumbledore have Potter brought to the ministry a week from today." Dumbledore said "If he is healed up then Harry will be at the ministry to stand trial with me by his side." Dumbledore left with a pop.

Later that night there was an order meeting called that night and Severus Snape was not able to speak to Dumbledore until the meeting. Ron Hermione and Ginny were chased up stairs by Molly Weasley to look after Harry. Dumbledore started the meeting and then asked Severus to give his report.

Snape stood up and said "I will not waist your time in tell you about what you already know. Now what you do not know is how the wards were broken. As all you should know that after the third task the Dark Lord used Potters blood to bring him self back to full life. Because of this the Dark Lord fingered out that he could take temporary control of the wards from Lily sacrifices. So the Dark Lord recruited thirty five new Death Eaters. The Dark Lord ordered that all of the house on Privet Drive to be destroyed and after that are main goal was to kill Potter while the Dark Lord took advantage of sharing Potters blood and took control of the wards. Because of this the Dark Lord could not help the Death Eaters in killing Potter."

Dumbledore said "Thank you Severus for you report. Now things are begging to make sense. Now does any one else have anything to add?" The meeting whet on like this for an anther Hour.

Back up stairs in Harry's room Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking about Harry. Ron asked "What was that staff thingy Harry was holding and why did it turn into Harry's wand?" Hermione answered "Staff are mainly used by light witches and wizards to amplifies there magic. Pilliwickle Justus was the last wizard to have a staff. It was said he could do great bits of magic with his staff. Pilliwickle was considered average wizard. As much as Harry denies it, Harry is a very powerful wizard for his age. So I guessing Harry will be able to do great thing indeed."

As the three where talking Harry started to wake up. Harry started to feel around for his glasses when Ginny noticed that Harry woke. Ginny said "Harry your wake" Ginny ran over to Harry handed him his glasses. Hermione said "Ron go get Dumbledore." Ron nodded and ran out of the room. Ginny asked "How are you felling Harry."

Harry answered "like I have been ran over by the Hogwarts express." Hermione said "You are to drink those three potions on the night stand." Harry groaned and grabbed the vials and drank them down. When Harry drank the last potion the door opened and Dumbledore and the rest of the order walked in. Dumbledore said "Harry my dear boy how are you feeling?" Harry answered "Ok I guess." Dumbledore said "Good I see you drank your potions. Now Harry would you mind tell us what happen earlier from your point of view."

Harry nodded and told them about what happen earlier that day. When Harry finished telling the story he asked "did any of Muggles make it or Mrs. Figg?" Dumbledore replied "Mrs. Figg is at Saint Mungo's and is now stable but she will be there a while. The rest of the Muggle beside you relatives did not make it." Molly asked "Professor I thought Harry was suffering from magic exhaustion right. Then how can Harry be wake already?" Dumbledore said "Well I think the ritual that Fawkes what Harry to do has given Harry the ability heal his body and magic at a much faster rate."

Molly asked "Why would Harry be doing ritual they can be dangers?" Dumbledore said "Molly this is not the time or place. Now Harry I know you are healed but I think you should get some sleep now." Every one bid Harry a good night and left. Harry wondered what was going to happen to the Dursley's now. But soon Harry feel a sleep without doing his Occlumency.

Voldermort was not very happy with the results of today's raid. This was to be the day that Potter died. How could a boy with average magic power defeat forty of his servants. But he knew Potter must be hiding his power or his power was growing. He had to defeat the boy before he got too powerful. That day he had to let his servants get healed before they got punished for there frailer. He did not what to lose any more servants. He had recruited around fifty new servants and most were dead. All he had left was his inter circle minus Malfoy.

Today was a bad day for Voldermort and some one was going to pay. Voldermort yelled out "Wormtail summon my servants." Wormtail replied "Yes my lord" bowing low and then touch his mark with his wand. A minute later there was a popping and black hooded figures appeared and lined up in a circle. Voldermort said in low whisper "You all failed you let your self be beaten by a child. No one came to his rescue he could not escape and you still failed. The plan was foul proof what happen?"

One of the new Death Eaters answered "He is to powerful." Voldermort said "Crucio" and the Death Eater fell on the ground in more pain then one can think of screaming. Every Death Eater was given the same thing some more then once.

Harry woke up screaming in pain. Harry was shacking and sweating very profusely. A second later Ginny and Hermione came in. Ginny ran over to Harry and said "It ok now Harry your wake." Hermione asked "Is every thing ok Harry?" Harry grabbed Ginny hand and said "I forgot to clear my mind and well Voldermort was not happy with me defeating his attacking force and well he cast Crucio and well it hurts."

Ginny hugged Harry and Hermione just nodded. A minute later Harry said "I will be fine now. I will clear my mind now and go back to sleep. You two should do the same." Ginny let go of Harry and walk out with Hermione.

The next morning Harry woke up around nine a clock. Harry took a look around the room he was in and found that he was in a big room laying in huge four poster bed. Harry grabbed his wand and tried to get up. Harry found his legs where week. Harry used the bed to lean on to get up. Harry found his trunk by the window with Hedwig cage. Harry transformed his wand in the staff and used it to get around. Harry got dressed and slowly mad his way down stairs.

Once he entered the kitchen ever head turn to look at Harry and Harry's staff. Every one in the room was amazed at the staff to see that the Phoenix on the top acted like it was alive and even sang out. Harry was getting very uncomfortable with all the stairs. Molly was the first to stamp out and said "Harry dear take a seat and I serve you some breakfast." While helping Harry to a seat at the table.

Once Harry sat down Harry transformed his staff back into his wand. Ron said "Harry that is wicked I bet you could show Malfoy a thing or two with it." Harry said in low voice "I did, I have killed with this and Malfoy's dad died because of me." Hermione said "You had no choice they where there to kill you. I don't what sound mean but I rather it be them then you." The other nodded there heads yes. Molly said "Harry dear eat up and Ron dear how is your team doing.

At this Ron whet off talking about his Quidditch team. Harry looked around the table while Ron was talking and Harry saw Hermione parents and next to them at the very end of the table trying not to be noticed where the Dursley's. Harry had no idea what was going to happen to the Dursley's now.

After breakfast Dumbledore arrived to have a talk with Harry. Dumbledore led Harry to the drawing room. As Harry was sitting down and transforming his staff back into a wand. Dumbledore said "You did a very good job in creating your staff it most impressive. Now we need to talk about what to do with the Dursley's. I was thinking about letting them travel around the world with the Grangers it very hard to trace a muggle traveling by Muggles means. What do you think Harry?"

Harry answered "What ever is safest for them sir and they are willing to go along with is fine with me." Dumbledore said "Very well Harry. Now I have some good and bad news for you. The bad news is Minster Fudge is charging you with the murder of twenty five Wizards. The good news is most of the Wizarding world is behind you on this one. So I think Minster Fudge will back down. But as of now you have a trial next Friday. If you do have to attended the trial I be there at your side."

Harry said "Thank you sir for your help with ever thing. If you did not give me that device I might not be here right now." Dumbledore said "It no problem Harry, you will find the device in your room. I have added some more lessons to it. I also think you should let your friends use it. It could be a great help to them. Now then I have some work to get to now. So I will be seeing you Harry." Dumbledore got up left with a silent pop. Harry got up to go find his friends. Harry did not have to go very far as they where waiting for him out side the door.

Harry asked "would you three come to my room I have soothing to show you." The trio plus Ginny walked to Harry room. Once in the room Harry found that Hedwig was waiting to be let in. Harry made his way over to the window and let her inside. Harry said "I glad you made it girl." Hedwig hooted and flew to her cage for some water. Harry sat down on his bed and said "I guess I should tell you what I have been doing this summer." Harry told his friends about the day that Dumbledore came to Privet Drive. Harry told them about the learning device and what he learned.

Harry could tell that Hermione was dieing to try the device out for her self. Harry said "You three can try out the device your self's to the outside world it going to seem you been gone for only two seconds. Hermione said "I am going first and that final." Harry laughed along with the others and Harry said "Hermione if you get the wooden box that is by my trunk and bring to me." Hermione did as she was told. Harry told her to unlatch the lid open it and jump in. Hermione asked "That all I have to do." Harry nodded his head yes. Hermione then jumped in the pool of gray liquid.

Ron's was about to speak when Hermione came out of the device with a huge smile. Hermione said "that devices is the neatest magical device I have every herd about. I wish I could go again. But you can only go in one's a day. I am now a level three Occlumens. Can you believe it? Ginny you need to try it out." Ginny could not help but laugh at Hermione's enthusiasm.

Ginny deiced to jump in before Hermione burst. Two seconds later Ginny came out not looking very happy. Ginny said "It no a lot of fun becoming a level four Occlumens. But I glad I did it. Now I can't be possessed any more. Now Ron iy is your turn now." Ron got up from the bed and jumped in. Two seconds later and Ron came out smiling.

Ron said "I am now a level two Occlumens. Now Harry it your turn to go in." Harry said "No Ron I not going in today until I am completely healed. I should be able to go in tomorrow, now Ron if you could close up the box and slid it under the bed please. Now if you guys want you may use it ones a day to continue your lessons it up to you."

The four friends spent most of the day in Harry's room talking. at lunch Dobby appeared. Dobby said "Harry Potter sir it good to see that you are ok and that the bad Wizards did not hurt you. But now Mrs. Weaslez say I should be up here to bring you lunch. So what does Harry Potter sir and friends want. Dobby setup a table with more like a great feast then a lunch. Ron to say the least was pleased and the four eat and the rest of the day was spent playing games of chess and just talking.

A week had past Harry was back to full health. The Dursley's where gone with the Grangers to travel the world and keep hidden. Harry and his friends used the learning device daily. All of his friends had master Occlumency and were working on silent casting. Harry was learning how to because a more additive dueler. Using all of his skill wand less magic a wand and staff and even a few Muggle disarming moves. Dumbledore made it so Ron, Hermione and Ginny could practice magic without the Ministry knowing.

Harry found out that Dobby was to be Harry's personal house elf and Winky was to care for the house. The two house elf had redone most of the house. They had taken down the painting of Mrs. Black. Kreacher killed him self when the painting was destroyed by Dobby. The house elf heads were taken down. The house was being to look inviting. Mrs. Weasley never got to cook because Winky would not let her to Mrs. Weasley dismay.

Today was the day Harry had to attained his trial. Harry was in his room which he figured out that it was Sirius old bedroom. But for some reason Harry did not mind. He felt closer to Sirius. For the last weak the Daily Prophet has report ill on Minster Fudge for charging Harry with murder.

Harry was getting ready putting on a new set of Robes that Professor Dumbledore gave him. The Robes where red and gold with a Phoenix flying around on the back and a red lion walking around on the front. The robes were defiantly Gryffindor theme. Harry was told the Potter Family was known to wearing robes like this one. Harry what'd the Potter line and tradition to live on.

When Harry left the bedroom he ran in to Ginny. Ginny said "Harry you look very nice but there something missing. I got get your staff out." Harry took out his wand and transformed it in to his staff. Ginny smiled and said "Perfect you look like true Gryffindor. Fudge will be too scared to even think of trying to convict you now." Harry could not help but to blush red. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down to the living room.

Everyone in the room turned around to look at Harry. Tonks spoke up "Harry you are looking hot. You are going to knock the girls dead." Harry again blushed. Molly said "You are looking good dear now are you ready." Harry nodded. Dumbledore stepped forward and said "Harry for a bit practice make us a Portkey to the Ministry Atrium next to the fountain." while handing Harry a peace of rope. Harry spoke "Portus" the rope glowed blue for three seconds.

Harry said "everyone grab on Three, Two Fudge is a git." Less than a second later the group was at the Ministry with Tonks, Remus, Ron and Ginny laughing and Dumbledore was smiling. Remus said "Your father would be proud of that password, while Lily would be scolding you and give James the look." Remus had a very big smile picturing that. Dumbledore said "Come on we have to go thought security."

When the group approached the security desk the guard look in aw at seeing Dumbledore and Harry. The guard said "I was to escort you to conferences room three. Dumbledore answered "Very well Mr. Peterson led the way." A short trip down a long but elegant looking hallway the group was led to the front table. The room had chairs for an audience which reports where sitting in and a stage with a table where Harry and his group where at. The group was seated and Minster Fudge walked in.

Fudge walk to front and then spoke "Lady and genital man and Member of the media. We are here to honor Mr. Potter for every thing he has done for the Wizarding world and for surviving and defending his family against all odds." One of the reporters got up and asked "What about the trial is there going to be a trial." Fudge laughed and said "No we looked over the reports and concluded that Mr. Potter had done nothing wrong. Now Mr. Potter while don't you come over here."

Harry looked at Dumbledore how just nodded. Harry stood up and walked next to Minster cruising in side his head. Fudge said "I have the honor of presenting you with the Order of Merlin third class." Fudge handed Harry a black box and said "Thank you Mr. Potter." camera flashed all over the place blinding Harry. Harry took the box and quickly sat down.

Fudge was not expecting Harry to what he did. So Fudge said "This press conference is over. Dumbledore stood up and took out the rope portkey and the group grab on. In a low voice he said "Fudge is a git" while chuckling. Back at Number 12 Grimmauld place the group landed in the living room. Remus said "I was not excepting that." Dumbledore sighed and said "Fudge is trying to keep his position as Minster. Since it war time, it not the time for a new Minster we will work with what we got and be thankful that he is not one of Voldermort lackeys. Now I have some things I need to get done at Hogwarts so I bid you all fare well." Dumbledore left with a quite pop. Harry whet to his room to change into his normal clothes.

* * *

A/N

Please read and review. I also need a beta reader if any one wants the job E-mail me at dtinsley (at) gmail (dot) com


End file.
